leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Florinda Showers
Florinda Showers (Japanese: リンドウ・ムラサメ Lindow Murasame) is a character of the day who appeared in Make Room for Gloom, as well as in The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga. In the anime Florinda owns the Xanadu Nursery, after inheriting it from her parents. She takes care of the plants there, and gives them her utmost attention and care. She is also an expert on plants of the Pokémon world, and those with special properties that can affect . She cares very much for her plants, declaring that they are like "children" to her, and cares as much for her Gloom. Since she runs the Nursery for her parents, she feels that they expect a lot from her, thus giving her a few confidence issues. She is very sweet and gentle, but too self-pitying. Her employee is Potter, who she has a crush on and who has a crush on her, though both are unaware of each other's feelings. Her confidence issues seem to have begun when she tried using a Leaf Stone on her . She thought that even with the Evolution Stone, she was not able to evolve her Gloom because of not it properly enough, although she already helped it develop an antidote for some of the plants that exist in the garden. She reciprocated these confidence issues with her running the nursery. She later discovered that the Leaf Stone she used was fake, upon close scrutiny by , who had become smitten with her. They then realized that it was 's doing, though Florinda blamed herself for being so gullible, even calling herself useless. She had trained her Gloom well enough and thoroughly properly, though, and she realized her potential when Team Rocket stole Ash's Pikachu and everyone except for her and her Gloom with Stun Stem, a plant located in the nursery. With some encouragement from Brock, Florinda gathered the confidence she needed to defeat Team Rocket and save Pikachu. Afterwards, she learns of Potter's feelings for her and reciprocates them, much to Brock's dismay. Pokémon lived at the Xanadu Nursery. It first appeared when thought he saw a beautiful woman, though all saw was Gloom. It later appeared when Ash's Bulbasaur sniffed "Stun Stem", paralyzing it. Since Gloom had already developed an immunity to the plant, it helped Bulbasaur to the treatment room. In the end, Bulbasaur recovered with the help of a liquid in Gloom's flower. It was revealed that its owner wanted to evolve it with a Leaf Stone, but it did not work; the Leaf Stone turned out to be fake. When attacked, using a powder made from the Stun Stem to stop the group, Florinda and Gloom were the only ones unaffected. Gloom confronted Team Rocket as they sent out and . Gloom initially couldn't see anything from the smoke Weezing caused, but it used to confuse them. It then finished them off with a , sending them blasting off. It reappeared in Bulbasaur's flashback in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. Gloom's known moves are and .}} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Florinda also appears in The Electric Tale of Pikachu, a series based on the anime. She appears in the chapter Days of Gloom and Glory. Her family lived in a house for many generations until it sank into the sea. Similarly to the anime, she was tricked by Team Rocket into buying Leaf Stones. Potter would go to such lengths as to dive into the sea to retrieve her things. She finds an abandoned baby and adopts it. Eventually Team Rocket come back to steal all of her Gloom, but she commands them to all use , which sends Team Rocket blasting off. Pokémon that she uses for herbal medicines. Gloom's known moves are and .}} when it was abandoned. None of Meowth's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja= 岡村明美 Akemi Okamura |en=Amy Birnbaum |he=דון לני-גבאי Dawn Lanny-Gabay |fi=Elise Langenoja |no=Katrine Blomstrand |pt_br=Daniella Piquet |es_eu=Ana María Marí |pl=Anna Dąbkowska}} Trivia * In the anime, both of her Gloom's moves are TMs (TM32 and TM22), and Florinda notes that she taught it Solar Beam after seeing the move in a magazine. Names Category:Anime characters Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu characters Category:Female characters Category:Kanto characters of the day de:Florinda es:Florinda it:Florinda Showers ja:リンドウ・ムラサメ zh:村雨林子